


Smile

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "smile"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Illya gazed lovingly at the man who sat next to him. He couldn’t stop smiling.

Mischievous brown eyes twinkled in response. “Admit it. You’re having fun.”

“I will admit nothing,” Illya replied as he unsuccessfully tried to wipe the smile from his face and voice. “This entire affair was an exercise in childish behavior.”

“ _Childlike_ perhaps, not childish,” Napoleon countered. “Who would begrudge us this? Can’t we play hooky for an evening?”

Illya replied wordlessly with another brilliant smile, tearing off a piece of cotton candy as the two men took in the spectacular view from atop the Ferris Wheel.


End file.
